Blick ins Herz
by Celebne
Summary: Oneshot: Ein alter Zauberer flößt einem verschüchterten Knaben neuen Mut ein...


Blick ins Herz 

Oneshot: Gandalf versucht einem kleinen, verschüchterten Knaben in Minas Tirith neuen Mut einzuflößen...

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte dieser Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien. Mir gehört nichts, nur meine Phantasie.

Hauptpersonen: Faramir und Gandalf

Altersfreigabe: ab 6 Jahren

Genre: Drama

**Blick ins Herz**

In der menschenleeren Säulenhalle hörte man nur das Geräusch eines hölzernen Stabes, welcher ab und zu den Marmorboden berührte. Ansonsten war es mucksmäuschenstill. Der alte Mann mit dem langen, weißen Bart hatte es sehr eilig, die Halle zu durchqueren.

Gandalf oder Mithrandir, wie man ihn hier in Minas Tirith nannte, machte eine besorgte Miene. Eigentlich hätte er nach dem heftigen Streit mit dem Truchsess verärgert oder gar beleidigt sein müssen, aber solche Gefühlsregungen waren allzu menschlich und entsprachen nicht dem Verhalten eines weisen Zauberers.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen blieb Gandalf schließlich stehen, als er weit genug vom Thronsaal weg war. Er fragte sich, ob es noch Sinn machte, nach Minas Tirith zu kommen und die Bewohner Gondors vor dem kommenden Unheil zu warnen. Gab es überhaupt einen Menschen in dieser Stadt, der es wert war, gerettet zu werden?

Während sich Gandalf nachdenklich auf seinen Stab stützte, kam ein kleiner Knabe mit rotblonden Locken in die große Säulenhalle. Der Knabe war höchstens neun Jahre alt. Unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen beobachtete der Zauberer das Kind. Der Kleine ließ die Schultern hängen und hielt den Kopf gebeugt, als habe er eine schwere Last zu tragen.

„Faramir?", fragte Gandalf erstaunt. „Man nennt dich doch Faramir, oder?"

Der Knabe hob leicht den Kopf, wagte aber nicht, dem Zauberer in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ja, ich bin Faramir, Denethors Sohn", erwiderte das Kind mit leiser Stimme.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben", sagte der Zauberer freundlich. „Die Menschen Gondors nennen mich Mithrandir. Ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich."

„Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört, Herr Mithrandir", fuhr das Kind verlegen fort. „Ihr seid ein weiser Zauberer."

„Und du bist ein kluger Junge", meinte Gandalf herzlich und legte Faramir die Hand freundschaftlich auf die kleine Schulter. „Hab' keine Angst vor mir. Es gibt keinen Grund, den Blick ständig gesenkt zu haben. Sieh mir in die Augen, Faramir."

Der Knabe zögerte kurz, dann hob er endlich den Kopf und blickte Gandalf direkt an. Der Zauberer sah die klaren, hellblauen Augen des Knaben und augenblicklich wusste er, welche besondere Gabe Faramir besaß. Als das Kind den Blick wieder senken wollte, legte er seine Hand unter das zarte Kinn des Jungen.

„Nicht, Faramir. Du besitzt die Fähigkeit, in die Herzen der Menschen zu schauen. Diese Gabe kann dir in deinem Leben noch sehr nützlich sein. Dein Bruder ist nicht in der Lage, dies zu tun."

„Aber warum nicht?", rief der Knabe fast verzweifelt aus und machte einen Schritt zurück, so dass Gandalf Hand von seiner Schulter herabfiel. „Vater sagt, dass Boromir sehr viel mehr wert ist als ich."

Gandalf verzog empört den Mund. Wie konnte ein Vater seinem Kind nur so etwas ins Gesicht sagen! Er wurde nun tatsächlich wütend auf Denethor. Dabei hatte der Zauberer gemerkt, dass der Truchsess eine ähnliche Gabe wie Faramir besaß. Vater und Sohn waren sich so ähnlich, und trotzdem bevorzugte Denethor den älteren Boromir, welcher sich zwar zu einem kräftigen Krieger entwickelte, aber weniger Gaben besaß als der jüngere Bruder.

Der Zauberer beugte sich jetzt zu Faramir hinunter und legte ihm erneut die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du bist nicht weniger wert als Boromir, merke dir das", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Du darfst einem alten Mann wie mir wirklich glauben. Ich lüge niemals."

„Ich glaube Euch", murmelte Faramir beeindruckt und blickte Gandalf erneut mit großen Augen an.

Als Faramir jetzt weiterging, wirkte er bedeutend gefestigter als vorher. Er hatte die Schultern nicht mehr gesenkt, sondern nun zurückgezogen, was ihm einen aufrechteren Gang verlieh. Gandalf lächelte, als er das sah. Faramir würde seinen Weg machen. Vielleicht war ein Mensch wie er es tatsächlich wert, wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückzukommen.

ENDE


End file.
